At present, mobile phone users will receive or make some calls in their daily lives. However, for security reasons, the users do not want to leave traces, so need to manually delete the call records. Moreover, if the user does not receive a call, there will be a system background notification information of the missed call. If the user does not delete the notification, the notification information of the incoming call may not be hidden.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be improved and developed.